1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a condensation device for a fuel cell and particularly to a condensation device, which is capable of guiding heat outward and condensing high heat and humidity gas produced while the fuel cell being in operation without consuming extra energy under conditions of limited volume of the fuel cell and limited space available for the condensation device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known that various portable electronic information products have been developed due to technologies related to electronics, communication and internet progressing rapidly. Usually, the portable products need batteries as power source for supplying electric energy. But, the batteries have limited capacities and become exhausted after being used a period of time. In order to overcome the preceding deficiency of the ordinary batteries, a method for making fuel cell has been disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 1241048. The fuel in the cell is a methyl alcohol solution or pure methyl alcohol and a chemical reaction is processed to transfer chemical energy to electric power output. Comparing to the conventional power generation, methyl alcohol cell provides advantages such as low pollution, high energy intensity and higher energy transfer density.
When the fuel battery is in operation, preferable effect can be reached under conditions of proper work temperature and humidity. Thus, structure of the fuel cell has passages for gas and often needs active cooling component such as cooling chips or guiding heat pipes for reducing temperature in addition to having cooling passages for maintaining the fuel cell at a proper temperature. However, gross power consumption of all components in the fuel cell system is an important factor needed to consider to the entire design. How to design a cooling device with no energy consumption and high efficiency is worth us to care. Besides, how to recycle and reuse moisture in the high heat and humidity gas produced during the fuel cell being in operation is a problem worth us to solve too.